Bechole One-Shots
by Someone606
Summary: Bechole One-shots :) Please leave me prompts and requests and reviews as i will write them. I do take requests too :) Thank you
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys so I thought of starting a One-shot collection of Bechole. Please give me prompts and requests anything you guys want I am here to produce them :) I will update all fast as possible as soon as i see the requests or prompts! Thank you :)** **Check out my other stories of Bechole too :)** **'I know Everything'** **'The past can change you'** **'Incredible mess'** **The above are all Bechole stories :)**


	2. Sendrick

**Who says Beaches aren't fun?** As the everyday life of Anna was boring, she would wake up, wash up, eat, watch movies, eat, sleep, eat, sleep and repeat it everyday, but today was different from because of a little blonde.

Anna sighed switching through the channels. She got a mail from a person called _Lizett,_ she read it and decided to write back. Anna then got a call from Brittany, her pulse started to increase slightly.

' _Oooo Yay its Brittany'_

Hey hey Britts"

"Anna! Get your lazy ass of the couch and lets go to beach"

"Mhmmmm...why to the beach? and hey like you know that im on the couch...i could be somewhere else you know"

"Really? Really I think i know you from the back off my hand. So come on your lazy couch potato."

"Cant we do something for fun?"

"Are you serious?" she raised her voice as Anna immdieatlty pushed the phone away from her ear.

"Geez woman dont need to shout..."

"The beach is fun you dork! And It's a Monday no body comes on Monday's!" her tone was now begging Anna to come. "Pleaseeeeeee...for meeeeee"

Brittany heard Anna groan "Fine...Meet you at 3"

Anna couldn't help but smile as she heard Brittany squeal.

"Okay Bye"

"Bye"

Anna slid her phone back in her pocket skipped to her closet. "Mhmmm...Beach wear...Beach wear...I have no freaking beach wear..."

She opened her drawers hoping to find her White Bikini. "Damn it where are you...Aha!" She found it, she grabbed a long sleeved top and shorts that couldn't been seen and went to change.

They both met at the beach. Brittany was wearing her black bikini, a lace white top that was flung over her body and a straw hat.

"Hey there girlfriend" she nudged Anna smiling.

"You know i would be sleeping by now" she sat on the bench applying sun lotion..

"Whatever Anna you need to get out of that hell hole of yours...and...when did you start putting sun lotion?"

"Since you bothered me to come to the beach" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on...and pour some of that lotion on me..." she grinned.

"Ha-Ha look who wants my sun lotion" she laughed squeezing the sun lotion on Brittanys palms and she bent down applying it on her own legs.

"Thanks!" she applied it on her arms as she saw Anna's cleavage. "Damn those things should be illegal..."

 _'She's so hot...'_

"What?" she looked up admiring Brittant apply her sun lotion.

"Your boobs dude...So perfectly round, how did you manage-"

"You dont say stuff like that!!" she rolled her eyes keeping her finger against her lip.

I can say whatever i want to you...cus your _Mine"_ she smirked.

Anna sighed "You've said that for the past month"

"Oh lighten up will you!"

"Mhmmmmm Im going to the sea"

"Ok ill meet you there in a second" she applied the sun lotion quickly on her legs and got up seeing Anna in her bikini. Brittany blushed. ' _She's so hot...and sexy...and damn...that ass...'_

Brittany whistled teasing the girl. "Damn Anna"

Anna spun around walking backwards "Hurry up will you!"

"Coming Coming!!" she took of her lace top and run after her. "Coming through!!!" she dived in the sea.

"Whoa!!" With her pressure Anna fell splashing water.

Brittany dived back up "Ah...the water is nice..." she looked at Anna happening to see her turn red. "You...okay?"

Anna's face was red as a tomato, she found Anna glancing at her chest as she quickly looked at the girls face "Y-yeah"

"Awh someones getting a bit turned on i see" She smirked leaping closer to Anna.

"It-Its n-not li-ke that..." she looked away trying to hide her redness.

"Your just too cute..." She slid her arms around Anna's neck.

"Gee thank you" she faced the blonde gazing at her blue eyes..It was beautiful, they were shining even more as usual.

"Kendrick...you find me hot yeah" Brittany smirked as a smile ran across her face.

"Mhmmm who said Snow?" Anna raised her eyebrow

"Me" she smirked.

"and what makes you think that?"

"Well your not denying it" she leaned in closer making their noses touch.

"But that doesnt-" Brittany leaped a warm kiss on the Brunette's lips.

Anna immediately wrapped her hands around her slim waist pushing her closer towards her.

Brittany smiled "Told you"

"Just shut up and kiss me"

Brittany laughed "You cutie" and she swept Anna off her feet as they fell on to the sand. Brittany quickly got on top of Anna kissing her deeply pushing her hands above her keeping them in place with one hand "You look incredibly sexy" she poked her nose with her other hand smirking..

"Why thank you" she tackled the blonde closer towards her by pushing her ass with her legs.

Brittany fell closer towards the Brunette kissing her, she let go of her hands and slid her palms on her smooth waist sliding them up.

"Mhmmmm..." Anna moaned kissing the Blonde even more.

"I know you like it" a smirk ran across her face.

"Less talk and...more..." she kissed her neck dropping down "more...what ever...this is..."

"Pleasure" She kissed her chest going lower and lower.

Anna moaned grabbing the sand beside her.

'Damn Beaches are definitely... fun"

 **Hope you enjoyed Leave move requests and prompts :) I hope you like the way i gave the shout out to the person who gave me the idea for this story :) Thank you**


	3. Bechole Child

**Past Can Bring A Future** _'15 years...'_ Beca thought leaning against Chloe's chest who was reading a book called ' _Bechole1802'_

"Chlo..."

The redhead mumbled something waiting for her to continue.

"We have been together for 15 years?"

"Yeah...15 years" Chloe felt the brunettes head nod.

"Im going to wake up Kayla so she can eat" The brunette swung her legs over the couch and began walking upstairs. "Kayla!!!! darling wake up!"

"Okay ill join you in a second..." Chloe finished her chapter and closed the book leaving it on the coffee table.

Kayla came half day running down stairs "Catch me mummy" she yelped and swung herself to Beca's arms.

"Oof" Beca caught Kayla and twirled her "Ready for dinner?" she gave a warm smile at the child.

"Yessss tummy is hungry!"

"Then run...run to the kitchen!!..." The brunette smiled at the younger child waiting for her to continue her sentence

"Run to the kitchen before Mummy comes!!!!!!!" she wiggled her way out of Beca's arms and ran to the kitchen as fast as possible.

Beca grinned watching her run and picked the Kayla's clothes from the floor swinging them on her shoulder.

Chloe saw the little girl run and swung her arms open hugging her tight.

"Too tight" she squeaked as the redhead released her. "Guess what for dinner" she bent down to her eye level.

"Mhmm..." she put her finger on her chin .

"Well" Chloe tucked her hair behind her ears "Its yellow, it starts with M, It has cheese...and its shaped...like a moon" she smiled brightly.

A huge smile ran across Kayla's face "Macaroni and Cheese"

"Yay" she held her palm out as Kayla high fived her.

"Beca, Honey are you coming to eat?" Chloe started serving the food and put Kayla's food on her tiny desk, and served Beca's and her own on the table.

"Yep" Beca walked into the kitchen "Oh wow look what Mummy has made!" she looked at Kayla enjoying her food and she leaped a kiss on her forehead and sat on the table with Chloe.

"Mhmm" she looked behind Chloe seeing Kayla speeding up on her food. "Kayla, Dear slow down the food isnt going to run away"

"Yes mummy" she whinned "I know but its tasty!!"

"Well there's plenty if you want more" Chloe finished her food as she started washing her plate and Beca's who finished seconds later.

Beca admired Chloe as she got up and slid her hands behind the redhead leaping her head over her shoulder. "We need to celebrate our anniversary Chloe"

Chloe smiled and put the plates away turning towards the Brunette "Well what do you want to do?"

"Mhmmm...Be with you and only you..." she leaned her head against her chest kissing her neck.

"Mummy Im done!" Kayla smiled brightly as there was cheese smeared across her face.

Beca looked at Kayla as she laughed, "Shes so cute" as she grabbed a towel walking towards her and cleaned her mouth

"Girl you got cheese all over your mouth" she washed Kayla's plate putting it away.

"Mummy can i watch a movie?"

"Sure you know how to put it? Or do you want me to come?" Beca wiped her hands.

"I know how to do it!" she smiled and was about to go.

"Kayla forgetting something?" Chloe raised her eyebrow at her.

Kayla looked at Chloe clueless and then remembered as she walked towards the filter and filled a cup of water and drank the whole thing.

"Good girl Now you can go" Chloe smiled.

It was already 8Pm and Kayla had gone to sleep while Beca and Chloe were watching a movie. Beca was leaning against the redheads chest finding the comfort she knew she could seek.

A few minutes later Chloe had spotted something that drawn her attention to. She saw on the DVD desk a white CD that seamed familiar. "Bec's..."

"Mhm?"

"What is that White CD near the DVD desk?"

"Kayla must have pulled it or something" The brunette didn't exactly look at what she was referring to. "Why?"

The redhead sat up as Beca groaned "It look familiar..."

"What is this CD now?"

Chloe stood up and reached for the white CD and showed it to Beca.

Beca opened the case as it said ' _Wedding Audio'_ Beca's eyes widened "Is...This our wedding...song?"

Chloe leaped to take a better look..."One way to find out..." she took the CD out and put in the DVD Player.

They heard their wedding song ' _Just the way you are'_ play as Beca smiled brightly standing up..

"Omg...Beca I remember this..." the lyrics were coming up as she smiled brightly at Beca.

Beca felt her pulse beat faster as she gracefully sang..." _Oh...her eyes...her eyes, makes the stars look like they arent shinning..."_ Chloe blushed moving towards the brunette " _Her hair...Her hair...falls perfectly witout her trying..._ " Chloe slid her hands around Beca's waist " _She's so beautiful...and i tell her everyday_..."

Beca joined in sliding her hands around her shoulder " _I know I know..When i compliment her she believe me..._."

" _And its so...its so...sad to think that she dont see what i see_ " They slowly started swaying as they both sang to eachother..

" _But every time she asks me 'Do i look ok" I say..."_ Beca grinned as Chloe smiled brightly.

" _When i see your face_!" she twirled Chloe.

" _Theres not a thing what i would change_ "

" _Cus girl your amazing_!" she pulled back the redhead in her arms closely.

" _Just the way you are..."_ She leaped a kiss on the Brunette.

" _And When you smile_ " Beca kissed her neck.

" _The whole world stops and stares for a while..."_

" _Cus girl your amazing...Just the way you are"_

The song continued as Chloe and Beca were dancing. "Happy Anniversary Beca..." Chloe smiled.

"Same to you love" she kissed Chloe deeply .

Chloe grinned kissing her back. They continued to dance till the song finished.

"Mummy..." They both looked at Kayla who was near the staircase. "I had a nightmare..."

Beca smiled "Awh...Its fine you can come sleep with us"

"Yeah" Chloe she scooped up the little girl.

"My little angel" Beca kissed her nose as the little girl giggled. "Mummy...why were yall dancing?"

Beca smiled at Chloe and at Kayla "Because that song was our wedding song sweetie,"

"Will i dance like that?"

"Yes" Chloe smiled carrying her upstairs "You will one day have a wedding dance"

Kayla smiled as she drifted to sleep. Chloe and Beca both kissed the girl good night as they cuddled up with her on the bed.

 **Hope you enjoyed please leave more reviews and requests/prompts thank you :)**


	4. I know your secret

**I found your secret**

Beca went through her files. Last week she had auditioned secretly for the Korean group Fx, she needed to prepare a song for the next audition the song was Electric Shock. She was stressing out, no one knew about this, she didnt want to tell the other Bella's especially Chloe as she would get mad.

She went through a pile of her old songs and she came across a song called 'EasDeath'. She put the files away and decided to take a break.

Beca always looked up to the korean stars, she knew she couldn't be like them but its definitely worth the shot. Her boss also motivated her to produce music for the korean stars, so Beca's first k-pop group on the list was FX.

Time had passed and Beca decided to start reciting her song. She grabbed the music sheet cleared her throat and sang into the mic. She didn't sing loud because she was scared the other Bella's would hear her.

The brunette jumbled up some words but she kept on singing , soon she got caught up in the song, she was getting used to the tune and she finally managed to sing it correctly, her notes went higher and higher.

Beca's room door opened and a redhead stood silently admiring the Brunette.

'I-s she...singing...K-pop songs?'

Beca dropped the paper taking a last glance and went rogue, she memorised the lyrics and sang it deeply.

Chloe was really impressed, she never knew Beca could sing korean lyrics. Chloe then listened to the lyrics she was singing and her eyes widened. Chloe secretly had also had the ability to sing korean lyrcis, she recognised the song and slowly joined in the brunette murmuring the lyrics.

After the song finished Beca turned around and happened to find a redhead glazing at her. "C-Chloe" 'Shit she heard me sing..'

Chloe realized the brunette was looking at her and smiled.

'Shit did she hear me sing...?'

Beca sank into her hands. "Ok...I can explain..." not really the brunette didn't know what to say.

"Beca-"

"I know i know chloe i should have been practicing the Bella songs, I messed up"

Chloe smiled gazing at the brunette

'Shes so cute'

"I never knew you could sing korean songs"

"Ye-yeah i know- wait...your not mad?" she looked up at the redhead.

"No why would I?" she closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed.

"Because...I didnt...tell..you...i was...keeping it as a secret..." the brunette looked down.

"Well we all have secrets Beca..."

Beca still felt bad she knew she trusted Chloe more than anyone. Still she was scared to tell Chloe, she was about to say something until Chloe started singing Electric Shock lyrics. Beca's eyes widened and looked at the redhead blue shining eyes.

' _W-whoa...I -I never k-knew..."_ Chloe smiled and continued singing she gestured Beca to join her.

Beca took a moment and synced with her. Their voices matched each other at the high notes.

Beca smiled brightly as she felt better...she felt calmer.

After the song finished Chloe smiled at Beca "We all have our little secrets Bec's"

"Yeah...I never knew you could...sing...like that"

"Well...I was interested in K-pop so i wanted to try singing it..." Chloe raised her eyebrow "Whats your story?"

"I auditioned for Fx and i have another audition and i need to sing this song"

Chloe's eyes widened and jaw dropped "F-F-Fx? Are you serious??? Beca up we got to to practice !!! "

"But its hard Chloe..."

"Nothings hard...Come on I will help you..."

The brunette turned red "Y-you will do that?"

"Yes now stand up and take it from the top"

Beca smiled standing up and started singing while looking at the redhead eyes.

She was better she sang better with Chloe in front of her.

The next day she went for her auditions and the group accepted her. She came back home and hugged Chloe. "CHLOE I GOT IT!!!"

Chloe screamed "YESSSSS!!!!!" She hugged Beca.

' _I knew you would do it Bec's"_ Thank you so much Chloe...your amazing...literary amazing..." she gazed at the redhead.

"your welcome Beca..." She leaned in.

It was awkward now, the heat was intense and Beca slowly leaned in leaping a kiss on the redheads soft lips.

Chloe felt her lips agaisnt hers and kissed her back she allowed her tongue to grant access.

"I love...you Chloe..."

"Shut up and kiss me Mitchell" she slid her hands around her waist "And i love you too..."

Beca smiled and continued kissing her.

 **Hope you enjoyed and hope you liked the ways i shout out to the person who requested this :) I hope this is what you wanted please leave a feedback :) Thank you :) K-pop 3**


	5. Panic Attack

**This was requested from unknown guest. Please leave move prompts for me to write more :) Enjoy!**

"Stacie hurry up" The redhead shouted.

"I'm trying Beale!" She responded honking people to move out of the way.

"Bloody Hell, This baby is gonna come out any soon!" The brunette yelped clutching the car handle.

"Hold on Honey, Just a few more blocks" Chloe kissed Beca trying to calm her down.

"This baby better be a good one"

"Of course she will Beca! She's going to be a angel"

"Its a boy Chloe..." Beca glared at her.

"A boy?? I thought it was-"

"Well clearly you thought wrong!" Beca snapped at her, she was mad that Chloe forgot the gender of their baby.

"Okay, Well you dont have to snap at me Beca!"

"Are you serious right now? Im the one in pain!"

"Just calm down Becs we almost there"

"It...hurts...so much" she squeezed Chloe's fingers.

" Just hold on.." Chloe winced as Beca's grip was hard.

"So keep calming her down" Stacie said sarcastically "Because There is huge argument in the middle of the road that's causing me to stop..." Stacie added honking the car.

"Ugh..." Chloe swung the car door open as she marched her away towards the two men.

"Chloe! Calm down!" Beca shouted but wasn't loud enough for her to hear.

"Chloe!!" Stacie yelled.

"Would you two selfish men kindly get your fat asses out of the road! My wife is having her baby and she is not having it in the car so fucking move out of the way!" Chloe crossed her arms against her chest.

One of the men looked at the redhead "Ok so first of all, I am a cop and you are getting arrested for speaking to me like that" He got out the hand cuffs "Turn around ma'm"

"W-what!?" Chloe jerked back "Look Im sorry I did -"

"Anything you say will be taken to court Ma'm. Please turn around Now"

"Omg...Chloe is getting arrested!" Stacie exclaimed.

"She is what?! She left for two seconds and the next moment shes getting arrested?" Beca panicked and screamed in pain.

Chloe looked at Stacie and gestured her to drive as she felt the hand cuffs go around her arm.

"Stacie...Go talk to the Police and tell it was a misunde-" Beca screamed in pain gritting her teeth.

"Beca you are literally having a baby come out from your Va Jay Jay!" she kicked the pedal and drove away. "Chloe will come, calm down"

"How will she come? She is getting arrested!!! Stacie turn back!"

"Too Bad"

\--

At the hospital, Beca was kept in the waiting room until the doctor came. Stacie was calling Chloe hoping she would pick up. The redhead finally answered "Stacie! What room are yall in?"

"202! What happened"

"Open the door!"

"What?"

"Open the door Stacie!!" she repeated.

Stacie immediately ran towards the room door as she saw Chloe running into the room as she closed it behind her.

"Chloeeeee!!" Beca screeched.

"What happened Chloe?" Stacie looked worriedly.

The redhead held Becas hand tightly "Well...I may have got a restraining order after scaring a guy i almost shouted at and i might be arrested forever because i escaped from the police, stopped a few cars, pushed a million people down to come here..."

"Y-you What?" Beca looked at the redhead and screamed again.

"Beca I would do a thousand things for you, so Mitchell no matter what i do i will always be here for you.."

"Beca Mitchell?" a door opened as the doctor came in.

"Yes Here!!" Stacie jumped up.

"Guess its your lucky day, your baby boy is going to be delivered now.."

"Finally!"

 **Hope this is what you expected :) Please leave move prompts and suggestions and check out my other stories! Leave reviews! Thank you!**


	6. She's Growing Up

**Hey guys this is requested from unknown, three requests are put together hope you enjoy**

"Emily?"

"Emily!" the brunette repeated "Thats a nice name"

"So its decided?Emily is it" Chloe smiled entangling hands with the brunettes.

Beca felt a slight pain in her stomach.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." Beca lied, It was a slight pain but soon it hurt even more "Its prob...baly...kicking...because it heard its name"

"Oh..." The redhead raised her eyebrow "Are you sure...Beca your turning warm" she ran her hand along the brunettes forehead.

"Im fine Chloe, really i am, The baby..." she looked down.

"Beca?"

The brunette immediately looked up at Chloe's sparkling eyes "The baby..." she continued "Is not coming out today...so calm...down..." she threw a weak smile.

"Beca are you sure? Can i please call Dr Grey, Im worried baby" she leaned in a small kiss.

"Im fine Chloe.." she didnt want Chloe to panic so she decided to change the topic "So...Whats gonna happen when we get Emily?"

Chloe smiled "Well...We can keep her in a crib near our bed, so we can look at her everytime..."

"No" the brunette laughed a bit "I mean like school and all..."

"Whats there to worry about? She's going to be beautiful like you and smart like me, she will have talent and everyone will like her"

Beca smiled "I can't wait.."

"I know...Are we prepared for this?" her grip tightened on the brunette.

"Yeah definitely" she lifted her hands and kissed it.

"What if Emily doesnt like us...? And in school she finds out everyone has Fathers"

"Chloe...I told you its gonna be fine, shes gonna love us and the principal will probably talk to the class before sending Emily in"

"Principal! Beca...What is the principal gonna think of us!"

"Chloe..." her pain came back.

"Beca we should have thought about the neighbours...they wouldnt want to hang out with a child who has two mothers!"

The brunette tried to shut out Chloe as she was getting a little tempered, but as usual Beca can't shut out anyone unless she has a head set. She couldnt handle the pain and the pressure.

"Chloe..." her eyes widened and stared at her.

"What?" she looked back at the girls worried eyes.

"My...Water...just..broke"

"What?"

"Chloe!" the brunette couldn't help but smile a bit. "Its starting...to hurt"

"Oh my gosh!" she hugged Beca lightly and immediately jumped up running to get her car keys in excitement. "We are gonna be parents!" she switched off the lights and helped Beca up.

"Yeah!" Beca smiled at the redheads joy.

\--5 years later--

"Emily?"

Emily" the brunette repeated.

"Coming Mummy!!!" a little redhead girl hopped down from the last two stairs in a pink dress and flora slippers. "Im ready!" she smiled brightly at the two mums.

"Hey sweetie, looking gorgeous" the brunette kissed the little girls head and took her hand.

"Ok!" Chloe got Jesse's gift and switched off the lights. "Lets go" she said as she took the other side of Emilys hand.

They all got in the car as they drove to Jesse's house for his birthday. When they arrived they got down and walked down the door entrance.

"Go ring the bell Em" the brunette kissed Emily's ears.

Emily skipped and jumped up to ring the bell. The door opened seeing a blonde haired boy with a funny looking party hat.

"Uncle Jesse!" Emily exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her carrying her on his shoulder.

"How's my favourite Emy doing" he smiled as he poked her nose.

Emily giggled "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" he smiled and looked at the other two women who hugged him and laid a kiss on either of his cheek.

"Happy birthday!!" the both screamed in his ears as Emily giggled.

"Thanks Beca, Chloe" he rubbed his ear "for the scream too" he chuckled.

"Haha! Here you go!" Beca handed him his gift.

"You seriously didn't have to you two"

"Well we bought it so...might as well take it" Chloe added.

They all sat gathering around the pool as Jeese's family friends were talking with Beca and Chloe. Jesses friends were hanging out with him and the kids were playing.

"Emily! Im here!" Alex shouted over the bushes.

Emily heard his voice and ran towards the bushes.

"Haha! Run Emily, Catch me"

"Your so fast" she laughed trying to catch the blonde kid. She ran behind the tables and tripped on the pool ledge as she fell in.

"Emily!" the boy yelled and ran towards the pool. "Emily!"

Emily swarm up as she sunk back down "MAMA!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Beca and Chloe heard this and immediately stood up running towards the calling voice as the rest of the gang followed behind.

"Oh my gosh Emily!" Chloe dived in and reached for the girl. "Im here..." she wrapped a hand around her supporting her.

Emily was crying as she clung on to the redheads arm.

"Emily!" Beca grabbed some towel and took Emily from Chloe wrapping her with the towel as she held her close. "Are you ok baby?"

Emily shut her eyes closed as she wrapped her self around Beca's arm "Im...Im...Scared"

"Alex what happened?" Jesse walked towards him.

"We-we were playing...and she tripped i think..."

"Bloody hell" he stood and turned towards them "Does she want something warm?"

Alex immediately ran towards the kitchen to get Emily a warm milk.

"No...I think she'll be fine...Thanks Jesse" Beca kissed Emily's head.

After some time they all settled down.

"Yeah and remember with Jesse hit his head with the pole!" Chloe laughed as she fed another mouth Emily.

"It was a accident" Jesse laughed.

"Sure it was" Beca added stroking Emily's head.

"Hows she?"

"Shes ok...still clinging onto Beca's arm..i dont think she will ever let go" Chloe smiled

"Its cuteee" Beca kissed Emilys arm "You love me Ems?"

"I love my mummys..." she smiled brightly leaning against the brunette.

"Ok Beca ill serve you and come?" Chloe stood "No beef yeah?"

"yeah no beef thanks honey" Chloe watched her go as she turned towards Jesse.

"Yall are seriously cute" he took a picture of the two girls.

"Thanks" Beca nudged him.

\--When Emily was 13--

"Emily?"

"Emily" Beca shouted "Girl come down fast! Your late for school"

Emily came down with the most worried eyes "Mum...I got...my periods"

"What?" Beca spun towards the girl.

"Your periods? Such a young age" Chloe added smiling.

"Mum!" Emily rolled her eyes. "What do i do?"

"Congratulations my baby!!" Chloe hugged her. "Oo baby that's alot" she felt the stain down.

"Mum..." Emily groaned.

"Ok..." Beca tossed her a pack of pads "Put those on your underwear and you'll be fine, It will stop it from flowing"

"Ok.. and thats it?"

"Yeah what else did you think you feisty child" Chloe laughed as she put her lunch in Emilys bag "Off you go, Go change and come fast."

"Ok...thanks" she went back upstairs.

"Our baby is grown up Beca!!!!!" Chloe exclaimed hugging Beca.

"I know!!" Beca sighed "So young"

"Shes a fiesty one like me" Chloe smirked shaking her ass. "She has alot of ginger juice.

"Your such a weirdo" Beca smiled as she put down the cleaning cloth sliding her hands around the redheads neck.

"But you love me" Chloe smiled sliding her hands around the brunettes waist.

"Sadly...I do" she laid a warm kiss and the redhead did the same.

 **Hope you enjoyed please leave reviews on what you think about this chapter and what was your favourite part! Thank you! LEAVE MORE REQUEST!**


	7. Rush

**Hey guys this is requested by unknown. Hope this is what you expected leave feedback :) Hope you enjoy leave more suggestions and promotes! Thank you.** "Emily please get ready fast" Beca shouted as Chloe zipped up the brunettes sparkling dress. Beca was going go the Tony awards at the Lincon Centre Standium.

"Calm down Beca"

"Im trying! Whats the time?"

"7.06Pm you still have time, relax" The redhead drew circles around her back to calm her down. "and by the way you look super hot"

The brunette couldn't help but smile even when she was panicking "Thanks baby" she turned around and kissed her.

Chloe smiled while kissing her "Ill get Emily ready you get your make up on and ask where Jesse is!" Chloe said just as she turned around the corner to Emily's room. "Em?" she called out.

"I dont wanna go mummy!" a voice came from under the bed.

Chloe sighed and bent down "Come on Emily this is mama's big day, don't spoilt it for her"

"Still...I dont wanna see people!"

"What do you meant you dont want to see people? Emily please we are getting late, cooperate please!?"

"No mama i dont wanna go!" she quickly ran out of the room.

"Emily!" Chloe shouted as she couldn't catch the girl. "That girl is bloody fast" she sighed. "Em! Where are you?"

-To Beca-

"Yeah ok Jesse see you there then" Beca put down the phone as she saw Emily run in closing the door. "Emily? What are you doing can you get ready?"

"Mama I dont want to go..." she sat on their bed pulling her knees towards her.

"But baby you have to, Uncle Jesse's gonna be there too" The brunette sat beside the little girl.

Emily nodded no "Nu uh"

"Why don't you wanna go?" the brunette tucked Emily's hair piece behind her ear.

"Because i dont wanna"

"Emily...Please we have to leave!"

"No..." She got down from the bed and opened the door seeing a redhead catch her in her arms.

"Got you!" Chloe exclaimed and tackled the little girl on the bed.

"Maaamaaaa!" Emily shouted as the redhead held her hands down on the bed.

Beca laughed "Will you come?" she kissed the girl on the head. "Please? We can get ice cream too after"

"Ah there ice cream!" Chloe smiled kissing the little girls stomach "I know you like icy creamy!"

Emily giggled. "So will you come?" Beca smiled.

"Ok.."

"Good girl, Now go change" Chloe released her as she hopped from the bed leaving the room.

"Really ice cream made her come and not me" the redhead pouted.

"Well I prefer you over ice cream" Beca

smirked as she kissed the redhead.

"You prefer anything over me" the redhead smiled kissing her back. "Ill check on Emily and come"

"Ok" the brunette nodded watching her leave the room "Sexy ass"

Chloe smirked and wiggled her ass teasing the brunette.

When Chloe entered Emily's room, Emily immediately ran out. "Come on Emily!!" the redhead quickly ran after her "Emily seriously?" The redhead looked at the time. _'7.24 Beca has to be there by 7.40!'_ she thought looking for the little girl.

"Is she still not getting ready?" the brunette came out from the room.

"Nope"

"Emily!" Beca shouted "Please can you come we have to go!"

No sound came as the two women sighed.

"Wait...I got a idea.." Chloe whispered pulling the brunette into their room.

"What?"

Emily peeped her head out from the closet door trying to hear what they were saying but was too far away.

"Okay grab you stuff" the brunette switched off the room light as Chloe quickly gathered their stuff. "Emily whether you like it or not we are going" she switched off the living room light and headed towards the door.

"Bye Emily, this is you last chance to get ready and come!" she redhead sighed and looked around for the little girl. "Nope? Okay Bec's we are getting late lets go"

Emily heard the door close and lock as she stumbled out from the closet scared that their parents left them alone. She heard the car engine turn on and the doors close. "Mama!!!" she cried out tears falling one by one "Wait mama!! Im coming!!" she ran towards the door and started banging.

Chloe and Beca heard this while the redhead was in the drivers seat smirking "Haha told you it will work" Their plan was to pretend to leave the little girl until she gave up her hiding game.

Beca was standing outside from the car "Okay ill get her" she sighed "You take the car out"

"Mama! Im sorry I will come!" Emily screamed wiping her tears as she crouched down. She heard the door unlock as she looked up seeing the brunette. "Mama!" she got up and hugged Beca "Im sorry, I will come please dont ever leave me alone!"

Beca smiled at the little girl "Hey hey hey " she carried Emily up and lifted her chin so she could face her. "Dont you ever cry like that because we are never gonna leave you alone, We were just messing around so we could get you to come" she kissed Emily on the nose wiping away her tears.

"Im still sorry..." she swung her arms around the brunettes neck.

"Will you get ready now?" The brunette asked.

"Yes" she wiggled her way out from the brunette and ran to her room..

"Come fast ok?" she went back out to Chloe "She's getting ready, she was crying it was so cute"

"Aneee sin" Chloe smiled seeing Emily come in a blue dress. "Sha, Looking pretty Em's"

"Very!" Beca added holding Emilys hand as she hopped into the car.

They all got in the car and Chloe quickly drove to the stadium.

"That doesn't mean we aren't going to Ice cream after" Beca said turning back to Emily as she saw her smile in excitement.

 **Hope you enjoyed please leave more suggestions and prompts and maybe your name IF y'all want a shout out. Sorry for the long wait for update i will try to update soon as possible. Thank you!**


	8. Party time

**Hey guys hope you enjoy, I included 2 prompts tell me if you like prompts joined together or single ones! Leave more suggestions and reviews hope you enjoy :)**

\--

"Emily can you please get ready fast the doctor isn't there forever!" Chloe shouted as she looked hopelessly at Beca "Can you please go talk to her? She never listens to me" the redhead pouted poking the brunette trying to get her attention.

The brunette sighed "Fine? Act least i listen to you" she set down her laptop and got up passing a quick kiss to the redhead before going upstairs. "Emily?" she peeped her head to her room.

"Im not going! I dont wanna get a injection"

"Well you have no choice Em's. Its a Flu injection, you know how quick those are..they dont even hurt"

"But i dont want to get hurt..."

"Child are you deaf or something?" Beca chuckled sitting next to the little redhead "I promise you it wont hurt...and besides do you want to go to Aunt Aubrey's for the party or not?"

"We are going for a party?" she exclaimed as a smile went across her face.

"Yes, we are for 4th of July"

"What is that?"

"I will tell you once you get your Flu shot"

The little redhead hesitated but soon agreed.

"Good, Now get dressed and come down fast" Beca sighed going down picking up clothes on the way as she relaxed near Chloe. "Do we have to go for this party Chloe?"

"Yes Beca, we missed the last times one also!" Chloe watched the brunette sink into the couch groaning. "We kinda have to get Emily a dress also"

"Er...No, not a dress...Im worried about that Alex kid..."

Chloe laughed "Hes cute, she thinks hes cute, he thinks shes cute. Its teenage love"

"Not just Teenage love its 'Child love' Chloe!"

"Calm down, they are cute together and Alex is very nice"

The brunette couldn't disagree on that, Alex was a playful, nice and polite kid who swept their daughter off her feet.

"Maybe.."

"Anyways..." Chloe placed a kiss on the brunettes cheek. "I also need to get a outfit!"

The brunettes jaw dropped "You? What about me closet queen" she rolled her eyes playfully "I have no clothes" she pouted

Chloe chuckled at the nickname given to her "Fine you too, now stop pouting and get ready we already late"

"Fine..." she mumbled making her way up.

\--Later at the hostpital--

"Mummy it looks really painful"

"Its not Ems" Beca turned the magazine page.

"Just close your eyes and think of something else" Chloe suggested stroking the little girls hair. "We can go shopping as soon as we are done!"

"Miss Emily?" the nurse called out from the room.

"That's us" Beca kept the magazine and held the girls hand going towards the room as Chloe followed behind them.

"Have a seat Emily" Dr Grey smiled at her.

Emily hesitantly slid her self on the seat as her two mothers stood beside her.

"Just close your eyes and look away ok?"

Beca whispered.

"I-M scared!" she yelled as she felt a strap go over her hand, she tried to free her hand but it was too tight. "Mummy!!!!"

"Chloe close the door!" the brunette crouched down towards the little girl "Baby, its gonna be alright" she gestured to the Doctor.

The redhead closed the door and she closed Emilys eyes as she sang a song.

" _You shout it out"_

Beca smiled and sang " _But..I cant hear a word you say.."_ _'Im talking loud...not saying much"_ Chloe drew circles on Emilys chest.

Emily relaxed, she tensed up a bit as she felt the prick but soon relaxed hearing the voices of her mothers.

' _Im criticized...but all your bullets are ricochet'_ _'You...shoot me down...but i get up'_ _'Im bullet proof...nothing to loose'_ The brunette sang high watching the Doctor run a tape over Emilys hand.

' _Fire away...fire away, Ricochet you take your aim...'_ _'Fire away fire away'_ _'You shoot me down...but i wontt fall..I am titanium...you shoot me down but i won't fall..I am titanium...I am titanium'_ They both sang together holding the girls hand.

"See?" Chloe took her hand off her eyes "Its done, over"

Emily was confused "Really?"

"Yep" Dr Grey responded giving Beca her form.

"Thank you Doc, See now we can go shopping"

"Yay!" Emily hopped off the seat waving to the doctor as they left.

"Was it that bad?" Chloe asked nudging the little girl.

"Ok fine it was not mummy" Emily laughed hugging Chloe.

"So...shall we go to Factory Outlet?" Beca suggested.

"Yeah!" they both agreed high fiving each other.

After they bought their clothes and outifits they decided to have lunch at McDonalds.

They got ready to go to Jesse's place for the party.

"Aunty Aubreeeeyyy" Emily ran giving the blonde a big hug.

"Emily! Whats up girlfriend" she winked swinging the girl.

"Hey Auby Baby" Chloe smirked hugging her.

"Same old Chloe" Aubrey chuckled as she turned to Beca "Yo"

"Hey Aubrey!!" She exclaimed hugging her.

"I haven't see you for so long"

"Same" the blonde agreed.

Emily ran to Alex "Hey Alex!"

"Hey Emily!" he smiled.

Beca glanced at them as she heard a familiar voice "Omg...Beca Effing Mitchell"

a smile went across the brunettes face as she faced Amy. "Faaaat Amyyyyy" she leaped a hug on her.

"Hey gal, long time no see! Missed you soo much"

"Yeah!" she smiled and looked at Alex and Emily.

"Awhhh...thats cute" she looked at the brunette who glared at her back "Or not?"

"Its just..Im worried men"

"Aiyo Cheer up short stack" she swung a hand around the brunette "Get your mind off them, and lets go party!"

"Ok" she agreed going with her.

Everyone missed eachother and the big news was Stacie was pregnant with Aubrey! everyone congratulated and decided to have a pool party. The bellas will always be Bellas and maybe some bella jrs too! Beca and Chloe had their best moments with the Bellas.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave more reviews and suggestions! Thank you!**


	9. I will do it!

**Hey guys sorry for the long update hope yall enjoy please leave more suggestions and reviews! Thank you!**

\--

" _You shoot me down...but i wont fall..._ I _am_ _titanium_..." The brunette swept the floor picking up Chloe's clothes. "This girl seriously needs to keep her clothes in her room" she chuckled.

It was 7.15 in the night and Beca Mitchell was sweeping the house while holding a _baby_ in her stomach. Yes crazy enough that she would get out of bed, but Beca was so bored she didn't know what to do. None of her clients called her for her to create her mixes because they all knew Beca was pregnant.

Chloe arrived from the Wal-Mart, she swung the groceries on the table looking for the brunette. "Baby, They didn't have the normal milk we get so i got-" she looked at the brunette gracefully sweeping with her clothes on her shoulder. "Bec's..."

"Oh hey, " she turned seeing the redhead.

Chloe went towards the brunette kissing her and slowly driving away the broom stick off her hand. "What did i tell you about sweeping and tiring your self!"

"Ok I'm sorry i'm just very bored.."

"I know still don't tire your self" she put the broom away taking the clothes from her shoulder. "Now will you sit down?"

"Just chill Chloe" she pouted "look at this house...its a mess!"

"Beca you are freaking pregnant...pregnant women dont go sweeping and picking up clothes around the house...they rest..."

"I know but im the only one in this house who does these things...your job is to make dinner...and drive around...I feel hopeless without sweeping and cleaning this house...its a mess without meeeee" she added.

"Just stop whining and go to bed will you!"

she raised her voice "Even the doctor said to rest.."

"I have been sweeping and cleaning this house for the past 6 hours and I'm totally fine..do you not..." her voice slowly trailed off.

Shit. Chloe didn't know that Beca has been active since she left home. Chloe raised her eyebrow "Are you serious? You have been cleaning this house for the past 6 hours?" she then remembered after lunch she had been sleeping and at that time she wasn't keeping track on what Beca was doing.

"Calm-"

"Calm down? You tell me that when your exhausted and giving birth to our baby!" she snapped back raising her voice.

"You are unbelievable!" Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe laughed a bit "Me? Me unbelievable? I have been up in this house trying to make you rest so you have the energy to walk up and down for the next day and my reward is going to the grocery store 4 times a day! Is this how you really want to reward me??!"

"Well you are not the one carrying our baby, you are not the one who continuously goes up and down to the toilet, You are definitely not the one who cleans this house with pain!"

"So dont! Just dont...Go to bed! Ill clean the house" The redhead hesitated a bit in the last words.

Beca chuckled " You cleaning the house?" Beca knows Chloe hates cleaning the house.

"Yeah...Yeah why you dont think i can do it? Ill even make dinner will doing it!"

"Chloe you really dont have to do-"

"No! I want to and you go to bed right now and i will wake you up for dinner" she put her hands on her hips.

"You really are going to clean the house?"

"Yes Mitchell now off you go!"

Beca sighed and decided to leave. She knew Chloe wouldn't clean the entire house, she would maybe clean the kitchen and give up eventually.

Chloe took a deep breath and grabbed the broom.

It was 9.30Pm and Beca was waiting for Chloe to bring dinner. She decided to go down stairs. She saw Chloe sleeping on the couch with a broom across her face. No surprise Beca thought. She knew the redhead wouldn't do it. She then turned around the corner seeing the Dinning room set with candles on the table. Macaroni and Cheese was set on a plate and a glass of juice. The living room was cleaned...Clothes were off the sofas, There was not a single spec of dirt on the table and floor. Beca raised her eyebrow as she went to the other rooms which were all clean. She was _now_ surprised.

The brunette felt so bad for her, She went to the kitchen. That was the only room which was a mess. She went over to the broom and decided to clean it. She then stopped and hesitated a bit. Maybe Chloe was right...Maybe she needed a break from cleaning. Beca sighed at her inner thoughts and left the broom and walked over to the sleeping redhead. She bent down towards her kissing her forehead whispering "Love you..." and she saw a small smile went across the redheads face.

"I hate cleaning..." she mumbled and drifted back to sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed please leave more reviews and suggestions! Thank you!**


	10. The Movie

**Hey guys this is a one shot that i thought of doing please leave feedback on what you think about this one. Enjoy!**

The Bella's were all having a movie night at their house.

"Aubrey please hurry up with the movies!" Beca shouted while being cuddled up next to Chloe.

"Calm down short stacks we have all night to rock and roll" Amy added.

"And to get drunkkkk" Stacie grabbed a bottle of wine.

The girls laughed and Aubrey finally bought the movies.

"Ok so we have Jaws 3, Conjuring 2 and Silver Silver Me"

"Silver Silver me?" Ashley asked.

"What is that?" Jessica said stating the obvious.

"No...Dont watch that" Lilly whispered but the others didn't't hear her.

"Lets just watch it so" CR looked at the back of the CD to see the description.

Chloe leaped towards trying to read it with her. "Warning: Do not watch if you don't believe in Super Natural Powers"

"Thats all it says?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah..."

The bellas all looked puzzled. "I dont want to watch it!!!!" Beca whined hiding her face under Chloe's arm "It sounds so scary"

"Just chill, Its probably one of those pick up lines in scary movies to scare us" Amy shrugged taking out the CD from the case and putting in the player.

"This is a really bad idea you guys" Beca groaned as Chloe rubbed her back cuddling her even more to calm her down.

"Shh its starting!"

The movie played, It started off with the following words with a disney tune playing in the background. 'You watch me? You hear me. One of yall will get me catch me or see me dont worry you will hear me and read me. Dont Watch me..I know what you are thinking'

"Guys..." Beca whispered under Chloe's palm.

Then a weird frog sound came from the Tv and it played a duck was walking across a lake. Immediately a flash of white beamed out of the screen as the Bella's squinted their eyes.

"Off it!!!" Aubrey covered her eyes and Beca immediately got up from Chloe and switched off the TV. She got a strong head rush which went through her hand and she bounced back on the floor.

"Beca!?" They all rushed to her.

"What happened?" Chloe tried to help her sit up.

"Ow..." the brunette rubbed her head. As she couldn't hear anything for a few seconds but then she heard Amy and the others.

"-Of Water?" Amy handed a glass of water.

' _Why isn't she answering?'_ Amy thought.

"Sorry...I couldn't hear you for a second and yes thank you..." she drank the water giving the glass back.

' _What did she do?'_ I dont know...I just pressed the button and the next thing was I ended up hear." she looked at Chloe.

"What?" the redhead raised her eyebrow

"She didnt say anything Beca" Aubrey added.

"You...Just asked...me what happened..." she looked at Chloe "Right...?"

"No..." Chloe slowly nodded concerned about the little brunette.

"Beca are you ok?" Cynthia asked.

' _Maybe she should go lie down?'_ Ashley looked at her.

"Yeah Ill sit.." Beca got up from the ground and sat on the sofa.

The bellas exchanged looks and back at Beca.

"Are you ok Beca?" Chloe asked again running her hand over her forehead.

' _She doesn't have fever'_ I dont have fever Chloe, Im fine!"

"You sure?" Stacie asked again as Beca nodded.

"Ok so what exactly happened with the movie?" Amy asked turning towards the screen which was black.

"Lets just do something else and leave the weird TV alone" Cynthia suggested as the rest agreed.

"Truth or Dare" Chloe added.

"Yeah! Ok form a circle!" The bellas did.

"So whos starting?" Amy called out.

"Stacie Start" Beca added.

 _"O_ k Chloe T or D?" Dare"

"Ok!" Stacie thought for a while ' _To kiss Beca? or something else...'_ What no way Stacie! Why kiss me?" Beca blurted out.

"Becaa...?" The girls all looked at Beca with a concerned look.

"Chloe is not kissing me..." she glared at Stacie.

"How did you...?? Did i say that out loud?"

"No you did not..." Chloe looked at Beca puzzled "Beca she did not say anything"

"What? That cant be...I heard it..."

"But she did not say it..." Amy said.

"I thought about it Beca but did not say it out loud..."

It was now Beca's turn to be confused "Wait...Er...Stacie think of something"

"What?"

"Just do it" Chloe insisted.

"Errrr" Stacie was thinking on what to say ' _Ok beca you are not supposed to know this but Chloe seriously likes you..Dont hear this...'_ W-hat?" the brunette stuttered out.

' _Ok that is so weird dont tell that out loud Elephants! Elephants'_ E-Elephants!!?"

"H-how did you...?" Stacie asked raising her eyebrow.

' _Wait you can read minds?'_ Chloe gazed at the brunette.

"Yes i can...Omg...you did not move your lips..." Beca got up immediately banging her self on a wall "Ow..." She rubbed her head.

"Short stacks calm down"

"This is...seriously something not to calm down for" Beca raised her voice covering her ears for some reason as she was about to leave.

 _'Beca relax, I kinda warned yall before you guys watched the movie but yall did not hear me. The movie is kinda haunted...Or something..The mind reading thing will go off eventually so just go to bed and relax...Dont tell the Bellas it was the movie they will freak out"_ Beca turned towards Lily and nodded as the other Bellas were looking back and forth at them.

Cynthia nudged Chloe "Go be with her"

"Me? Why me? I mean yeah ok but..."

"The more you complain the more worse she will feel Chloe!" Aubrey added shoving the redhead after her.

"Ok ok geez" Chloe walked to Beca's room.

Chloe found Beca out near her balcony. Her hair was let loose as she was dangling her feet down the ledge.

"Do you want to die?" Chloe slid the balcony door.

"What? No..." she looked at her. "You dont have to comfort me Chloe"

The redhead smirked and joined Beca on the ledge "Pfft me comfort you? Thats like my hobby..."

Beca smiled a bit and leaned her head on Chloe "Lily said it will go off...this thing has something to do with the movie"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"see...you have nothing to worry about..."

"Yeah...but what if this mind reading thing doesnt go?"

Chloe kissed her head "Trust me it will"

"Mhmm.." Beca couldnt help but force a small smile. She stared at Chloe's beaming blue eyes..they always made Beca relax for some odd reason.

' _She's so hot...I could kiss her right now..'_

Beca smirked "You know i heard from Stacie that you really like me"

"Curse..Stacie" she grinned a bit.

"Mhm I think it was worth it that she told me..." she leaned in and kissed the redhead. Chloe immediately joined in.

They took a breadth as Chloe kissed her one more time "Definitely worth it.." she smiled.

 **Hope you enjoyed leave feedbacks on what you think about this! Thank you!**


	11. Waiting For You

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update hope you enjoy please leave more reviews and suggestions. Thank you!**

"Please! Luke please! I'm fine"

"Nope, Bye Beca I will contact you later"

"Ugh!" the brunette slammed the phone back down as she saw the redhead walk in the room.

"Beca chill, just another month and you will be able to go to work" she grabbed her car keys.

"Chloe I seriously can't, I have finished all my mixes and Luke won't let me give it!"

"1 month baby" she pecked a kiss on the brunettes cheek. "Love you"

"Love you too..." Beca mumbled walking the redhead out of the house.

"Emily, Sweetie be good mummys going"

"Buh-Bye Mummyyyy" the little girl threw her self on the redheads arms giving her a huge hug.

"Be good" Chloe smiled kissing the little girls head. "Bye Becs" she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Bye..." the brunette sighed looking down at the hopeless little girl who was looking at the brunette. "Pancakes or Waffles? Your choice" she poked her nose smiling.

"Waffys!!!!" she yelped as Beca carried the girl in her arms kissing her neck continuously. "Go set up a movie" she put her down as Emily ran towards the T.V room "And a nice one, not a butterfly talking to a tree" Beca stated sarcastically at one of Emily's favourite movies.

The brunettes phone rang, she answered it while applying butter on the pan. "Hello?"

"Hey Bec's Its Luke"

"Hey" she stated purposely putting a I-Dont-Like-You tone.

"Yeah, You probably hate me but...anyways.. I actually do need you to make me a mix"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, Make one with 5o2 beats and 10 sound tracks, Will you be able to do that?"

"Yeah, By when do you need it?"

"Erm...Tomorrow? Morning? Just send it to me through email"

"O-k.." Beca actually didn't expect him to tell her to send it tomorrow, she act least will need a week especially with Emily and Chloe gone for work.

"Cool, Luke Out!" the call ended as Beca realised one of the waffles were burning "Crap" she mumbled flipping the waffle around.

After she made the waffles she squeezed in a orange juice for Emily and went to the Tv room. She found Emily gazing at the Tv watching animated characters talk. "Baby, don't glare so much your eyes will pop out" the brunette chuckled placing the plate on the table and handing her the juice.

Emily sipped her juice as Beca went and sat beside "So what we watching?" she looked at the Tv trying to follow up on the characters. "What is this? Tom and Jerry?"

"No Mummy Its Oggy and the Cockroaches"

"Eh?" she raised her eyebrow laughing slightly.

"You will like this mommy, Its really funny!"

"Ok, If you say so, now eat your waffles"

Emily still keeping her eyes on the Tv reached for her plate and started to eat. Beca decided to work on her mix, she got her laptop and her giant head phones that she slipped on her ears. She tried to concentrate on her beats trying to block out the Tv sounds.

Around 12.15Pm Emily switched off the Tv and looked at her mother. Beca realised she was looking at her, she slid down her headset around her neck. "Done?' she gestured at the Tv, giving a warm smile.

"Yes! Now what do I do?" she snuggled her way around the brunettes arm hugging her.

"Did you complete your homework?" she kissed her head stroking her hair.

"Erm..." she hesitated "Yeah?"

"Of course you did" Beca rolled her eyes "Go bring your Math book and English"

She groaned as she hopped down from the sofa running to her room. She came back with her books. Beca flipped through her Math book seeing a few empty pages "What's the blank page for?"

"I need to do a few sums..." her voice was low.

"Ok so complete that and what about your English book?"

Emily handed over the her English book, taking back her other book completing her sums.

"English is fine so complete Maths and we can order Pizza for lunch"

"Really?" she smiled with joy across her face.

"Yep, complete math first!" she slipped on her headset going back to concentrate on her mix.

After they ordered pizza and ate, Chloe came around 6.30Pm. She found Beca across the sofa with Emily. She was hugging Emily close to her chest, a blanket was tugged across them as Beca's laptop was on her knees along with her headset and the Tv was on playing Tom and Jerry.

She smiled at the two girls leaving her bag on the table. The redhead leaped a kiss on them both while stepping on Emily's lego pieces.

Chloe arranged all the toys, switched off the Tv and made Dinner. Chloe was extremely happy when she came home seeing Beca like that. It showed that she cared about Emily and then her laptop.

 **Hope you enjoyed I wont be writing another One shot for the next two weeks as I wont be active. But keep on requesting your awesome ideas as when i come back i will begin writing! Hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews on what you think about this chapter. Thank you :)**


	12. Machine Love

**Hey guys this is another one shot hope you enjoy leave more reviews! and suggestions and what do you think about this story?**

 _Okay you can do this, Its just laundry Beca, your a badass, If you can do anything you can do laundry, it wont be that bad._ After the brunette's one and only washing machine broke down she had to start going to a public laundry until she gets a new machine. The word 'public' despites Beca as she hates meeting people and having long conversations, so to avoid that she decided to wake up at freaking 5.30Am, what dedication the brunette thought while rolling her eyes as she entered the department.

"This is not my day" the brunette mumbled while putting her basket of clothes ontop of the washing machine. She glanced at the buttons, she cringed up as she realized everthing was different compared to her old washing machine. These ones had about several buttons and switches, to be honest she couldn't even find the 'on' button.

"Ugh, how the fudge am I supposed to do this" she mumbled while pressing a random button which seamed operate the machine. She sighed in relief and opened the detergent drawer and poured it in the section unaware of the type of detergent. She then began to toss in her clothes.

"Are you gonna put all those clothes in the same machine?" a voice spoke behind her which made Beca jump up almost hurting her self while turning around.

"Dude!" Beca screeched as she looked up at the woman who almost caused her death. She looked up observing her face, she couldn't even think the moment she met her eyes, they were blue, like a sky blue mixed with a dark grey. Something about her eyes couldn't make Beca look away from her, she was really hot, her red hair matched her figure and bloody hell those legs her perfect.

"-Out?" the redheads smile grew, Beca quickly came back to her senses and managed to look away unaware of what the redhead said"

"Uh, sorry what?" she stumbled.

The redhead chuckled "Did you just check me out?"

"W-what no" Beca turned red as the redhead giggled even more.

"Im Chloe" she gave a warm smile

"Beca" she answered stifly.

"So, Beca are you gonna put all the clothes into one machine?" she arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah..?"

"Okay well good luck with your white clothes being coloured"

"Okay..? Wait what?"

"Well, you can't put your white clothes and coloured clothes together" she flipped her empty basket on top of the other machine. It seamed as she has been here for some time.

"So your saying, I need to seperate them?",

"Yeah, Havent you done this before" she chuckled.

"Not really, my stupid machine broke down"

"Oh, sad"

"Yes sad" the brunette rolled her eyes. "This is going to take forever, Ill probably not even wear any clothes for the next three to four weeks."

"That wont be the worst thing" she smirked

"Dude, you can't just say things like that"

"Yes I can, and its true" she giggled.

The brunette ignored her response and started to seperate her clothes. "Are you gonna help me or not",

"So Beca, tell me something about yourself" Chloe tipped her way closer towards the brunette helping her.

"I dont even know you"

"So you let a person you dont know touch your 'delicates'?" she smirked lifting one of Beca's hot pink underwear.

Beca turned red immediately grabbing it anyway from her.

"You are so cute when your grumpy anf embarassed"

"Please do not call me cute"

"Cute? Cute, cute, cuteee, cute, cute," Chloe continously said while turning it to a song.

"Chloeeeeee" she groaned finishing to seperate her clothes.

"You know I think we are gonna be really close friends." she smiled brightly.

"and why do you think that?"

"Well because your hot and Im hot, together we can walk down the streets, it will be so hot"

"First of all, you cant call me hot like that, and second of all we arent walking down the streets together, I dont think i can handle your bubbly sense of humour"

The redheads smile grew to a smirk.

"What?" the brunette asked tossing her seperate clothes in the machine.

"You think I'm hot"

"What?"

"You didnt deney it" she smirked.

"Ugh, No that's not what I meant"

"Still not Deneying it" she chuckled.

"Fine your not hot"

"What? you dont think I'm hot?" she dragged her self closer taking the brunettes hands and placing them around her waist.

 _Damn she has really nice curves_ the brunette thought while turning slightly red.

"Well then, Im gonna hit the bath, care to join?" she slipped off the t shirt revelaing her Bra.

"What, Im not showering with you!"

"No you idiot, There are other showers, but showering with you wont-"

"Dont even finish that sentence" the brunette covered her mouth as Chloe just giggled away.

"Maybe tell me when my clothes are done" she walked towards the bathrooms.

 _Beca sighed as she felt like she wanted to shower but not with Chloe but then again It wouldn't be that bad showering with another hot girk yeah? Omg what am I thinking, Beca snap out of it._

After a few minutes one of Chloe's machines rang. Beca sighed she decided to go for a bath until her clothes finish. She grabbed her clothes and walked towards the bathroom. "Chloe your clothes are done"

"Oh okay, Thanks" Beca heard her shout from the other end of the cubicle.

Beca stripped tossing her clothes in the dryer and set it for 5 minutes. She slipped in the shower curtain and switched on the shower. She looked up at the water dripping down on her skin.

"Finally decided to shower?" Chloe shoved the curtain entering the brunettes shower.

"Whoa, Dude! Stop entering like that, Your freaking nude!" The brunette stumbled while covering her self with the shoved curtain.

"Oh calm down you baby"

"You need to leave" the brunette had already glanced at the redheads body and damn it was hot.

"You checked me out again" the redhead smirked pushing away the curtain. "Admit it, you think Im hot"

"Get outttt!!" the brunette groaned dragging her words.

"Not until you tell me, come on I know you are, I mean your hot, like look at that body-"

"Oh my gosh you dont say stuff like that" she groaned "Okay you know what, Fine your hot, you really hot like ive never seen a hot ginger like you and your eyes? When i first locked eyes with you it was so hard to look away, your just perfect and your legs are just so...again perfect. So there you go, your hot and your perfect and I maybe want to kiss you but thats weird and your gonna think Im weird, so please just let me shower and I will be on my way home" the brunette took a deep breath closing her eyes and when she opened she saw the redhead with the widdest slime ever. She rolled her eyes "Your smiles are weirdly attractive-"

The brunette stopped talking as Chloe had placed her delicate lips on hers. The brunette tensed up but she relaxed as she felt Chloe's tongue enter her mouth that she gladly accepted. The brunette slid her hand up her redheads body.

"You know all I wanted was for you to tell me how Hot I was" the redhead whispered smirking.

"Shut up" Beca kissed her again.

Beca was so happy her washing machine broke down.

 **Hey guys, i really hope you enjoy this, and please leave reviews on what you think about this.**

 **If you think my one shots are good say "0000"**

 **If you think my one shots are bad say "1111"**

 **If you think my one shots are okish say "1010"**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
